Electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, remote controllers, game consoles, music players (such as MP3 players), and the like, are becoming increasingly commonplace. Typically, today's electronic devices are capable of processing large amounts of data due to increased data processing power and increased storage capacity. In many occasions, today's electronic apparatuses are multifunction devices that can be used e.g. as if they were combined mobile telephones and portable computers. Multifunction-type electronic apparatuses are often equipped with a full keyboard/keypad and/or a graphical user interface that can be operated by using a pointer device. Additionally or alternatively, a user interface may be operated by means of a touch display.
Another tendency relating to electronic apparatuses is to make them small and compact in size in order to meet consumer's requirements and expectations. Typically, the physical size of data processing and storage components used in manufacturing of electronic apparatuses meets the requirement for compact size combined with a desired processing power and storage capacity. On the other hand, a full utilization of e.g. the multifunctional capability of an electronic apparatus and usage of a plurality of applications at the same time to access various types of data, such as electronic documents, videos, music, and the like, may require a large-size display.
Compact-size electronic apparatuses may also elicit operation of the apparatuses by using one hand only. Some forms and shapes of electronic apparatuses are typically more suitable for one hand operation than others.
A number of approaches have been suggested for effecting both a compact size and a large display on an electronic apparatus. Those approaches include various types of foldable electronic apparatuses, where an electronic apparatus comprises at least two parts and where a display is mounted on each part.